


First time

by TheIronyOfItAll



Series: Love is in the air [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronyOfItAll/pseuds/TheIronyOfItAll
Summary: Chanyeol and jimin First time





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! So, I love when I see idols interacting with each other, and it inspired me to create this series. There will be multiple ships but they will all be centered on them as idols and in stablished relationships. This is just the first of many works!!! If you have a particular pair that you want you can leave me a comment and I'll cheek it out (I need to feel inspire) hope you enjoy this! And thanks to my Beta Jen for been so amazing and wonderful !!!

Jimin let out a soft moan when his back collided with the wall. Chanyeol's lips never leaving his own.

They had been talking about this for a while- planning it, trying to find the perfect moment for it. But with their busy schedules and both of them sharing apartments with six other guys, (and in Chanyeol's case eight) it was difficult.

Tonight was the second night of the Wings tour in Seoul. Jimin's family had gone to the show the first night while the rest of the member’s family went the second night. Chanyeol went on the last day, too, and he was so proud of his boyfriend. They didn't think, however, that this was going to be the night they will have sex for the first time. They didn't plan it, it just happened that the BTS dorm was empty. All the members had gone out for dinner with their families after the concert and Jimin decided to go back home exhausted from all the intense emotion from the last couple of days. He asked Chanyeol to join him. None of them thinking too much of it. They thought it was going to be like any other night where they just sit down on the couch, maybe order some takeout, and watch some dumb reality show. It wasn't until they were sitting in the cab holding hands and talking about the concert that Jimin received a text from Taehyung.

"If you two are going to have sex, please don't do it on my bed. Other than that, have fun ;)"

Jimin blushed and try to cover the screen from his boyfriend's curious eyes but it was too late. Chanyeol had already seen it. The realization hit them both at the same time; Chanyeol bit his bottom lip and Jimin gulped loudly. Because, fuck, they were going to get the dorm all to them self for the next 5 hours, no interruptions.

And that was how they ended up in this position. Jimin with his head against the pillow and soft moans escaping his swollen lips while Chanyeol was grinding their hips together, kissing the pink-haired boy's neck, leaving some marks every now and then.

Jimin took Chanyeol by the hair, interrupting the older's work on his neck, only to smash their lips together once more. Both of their tongues were colliding in a delicious dance. Jimin's hands were exploring, fascinated his boyfriend naked torso. Delicate fingers tracing his toned stomach and slowly making his way to his chest.

"God. Chanyeol, you are so hot," he said before taking both of his lover’s nipples and rolling them between his fingers. The older let out a moan, completely ignoring the fact that his boyfriend forgot to add the "hyung" at the end of his name. Chanyeol sat up on the bed, bringing Jimin with him. The younger was still playing with his nipples, pinching at them and rubbing them with his thumb sending a shiver of pleasure down Chanyeol's back. They were nervous. Jimin had absolutely no experience whatsoever and for Chanyeol, even though he was no virgin, it had been a very long time since the last time he slept with anyone; since before debut. Chanyeol tugged at the hem of Jimin’s shirt. He was desperately to feel his boyfriend's skin against his own. Jimin understood immediately and lifted his arm up, letting Chanyeol bring his shirt above his head. The moment the piece of clothing was on the floor, Chanyeol wrapped a hand around Jimin’s waist, the other one on his neck and brought the brunet closer to him. The sudden movement took Jimin by surprise but it didn't stop him from sighing with pleasure when he felt their naked chests pressed against each other. They stood there for a moment; Chanyeol running circles all over Jimin’s back and Jimin running his fingers gently through Chanyeol's hair.

"I love you, Jimin. You are the best thing that has happened to me," Chanyeol whispered in his ear before leaving a small kiss on his neck.

Jimin giggled. His boyfriend was incredibly cheesy so he shouldn't be surprised that he was going to start talking like a teenager in love on a moment like this.

"I love you too," he said before bringing their lips together one more time. This time, it was Chanyeol's turn to lean back. He felt Jimin’s hands caress his sides. Slowly, he brought a hand down to cup Jimin’s butt and gave it an experimental squeeze, causing the boy to whimper against his lips.

He can't help the smirk that appeared on his face. Jimin's ass fit so nicely on his hands. He couldn’t wait to feel it without the barriers of clothing. Chanyeol was quick with his fingers, unbuttoning Jimins jeans and getting them off his legs, throwing them next to the younger's shirt on the floor.

A shiver went through Jimin’s body when he felt Chanyeol's hand sneaking under his boxers to grab his butt with both hands. He never thought that having someone massaging his butt cheeks would feel so good. He brought a shaky hand down to cup Chanyeol's bulge and it was like activating some sort of switch inside the older man. Before he knew it, Chanyeol was grinding his hips against Jimin’s hand desperately.

And as much as he loved having his hand down his boyfriend’s underwear, Chanyeol's pants were starting to get too tight and having Jimin massaging him through his clothes wasn't helping at all.

Jimin let out an annoyed groan when he felt Chanyeol's hand leaving his butt. However, disappointment was quickly replaced with excitement when he saw the brunet pull his own pants down. He removed himself from Chanyeol's lap so the elder could take his jeans off comfortably. But instead of being brought back to Chanyeol's lap, he found himself laying on the mattress once again. Chanyeol didn’t waste any time and immediately started to kiss Jimin's chest while taking the younger one's boxers off. Chanyeol couldn’t help the smile when he saw Jimin’s reaction when he pinched one of his nipples. He loved having Jimin melt under his touch. When Chanyeol removed his hand from Jimin’s right nipple, the pink haired boy thought he was going to switch sides but instead he felt a hand and his boyfriend was grabbing his semi-hard dick. Jimin moaned so loud and it was embarrassing because Chanyeol wasn't even moving his hand. But the thought of someone else apart from himself rubbing his cock and the fact that it was the man he was madly in love with made the experience a hundred times more intense. 

Chanyeol rubbed his thumb over the tip of Jimin’s dick, through the slit and with a slow pace. He started to move his hand up and down adding a bit of pressure when he got to the base. At this point, Jimin was a mess and all he could think about was that he wanted more.

“Hey,” Jimin said, caressing Chanyeol's cheek to get his attention. The older man looked up at him with curious eyes.

  
“Can I top?” 

The truth was that Jimin was dying to have sex with his boyfriend but he didn’t felt ready to bottom yet. Chanyeol saw the struggle in Jimin’s eyes and let out a small laugh. He nodded and gestured the smaller boy to switch places. Chanyeol started to breath heavily when he felt Jimin’s hands slowly making his way down until the younger's fingers were pressing down on his puckered hole.

Chanyeol moaned so loud that he almost felt embarrassed if it wasn’t for the fact that his boyfriend's fingers felt so nice.

  
“Do you, by any chance, have lube, baby?” Chanyeol asked.

Jimin nodded and removed himself from the top of his boyfriend to look for the lube. Chanyeol felt cold without the younger man’s body pressing down on him. Once Jimin had found the lube, he quickly retrieved the condom he had in his wallet and wasted no time in joining his boyfriend in bed. Chanyeol pulled Jimin down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. The rapper sighed in content. He had always thought that Jimin was cute and he had always been very vocal about it with his bandmates. But it was the presentation in MAMAS 2014 that really made him fall for the young boy. And if it wasn’t for Taemin and Jongin, they probably wouldn’t be here right now. 

It started when Kai and Taemin organized a double date. Chanyeol and Jimin had so much fun that night. After two more dates with Taemin and Jongin, they started going out by themselves. A month after, Jimin asked him to be his boyfriend, just a day before Taemin and Jimin's special stage. He was so happy that day he couldn’t stop smiling and laughing during their interview and he had to suffer his members' teasing and jokes for almost a month.

Jimin made sure that his fingers were very well covered in lube before slowly inserting one finger in Chanyeol's hole. He was not expecting, however, that it was going to slide in so easily. After all, he knew his boyfriend wasn’t a virgin but he had told him that it had been years since the last time he had sex with anyone.

He turned to look at his boyfriend mischievously. The brunet boy blushed under his stare.

“Have you been…”

  
“Yes,” Chanyeol says doing his best to not hide his face under the pillow with embarrassment. Not too long after they started dating, Chanyeol started to have these really vivid dreams with Jimin as the protagonist. Most of the time he just jacked himself off and went back to sleep. But one day, when he was all alone and bored in the dorm, he decided to watch some videos on YouTube. Unknowingly, he came across one of Jimin’s fancams, most specifically their "I Need You" presentation. And every time Jimin did body rolls, he felt shivers down his spine. Images of Jimin's hips rolling against his body started to cloud his mind, up to the point that every time he had to do a body roll himself, Jimin appeared in his head. There's no denying that it put him in some very awkward situations with his members and fans.

 

Jimin smiled and decided to not say anything else. Instead, he started to slowly move his finger in and out. After a few minutes, he inserted a second finger and this time, he starts by curling them moving them in a “come here” motion while trying to find Chanyeol's sweet spot. He knew he found it when his boyfriend's low panting turned into loud moans. Even though Jimin’s fingers are short, he had good technique and it was enough to have Chanyeol moaning like a girl. He continued stretching his boyfriend, occasionally scissoring him while leaving wet kisses all over his thighs. Seeing Chanyeol moaning and squirming under his touch was driving Jimin insane. His boner was starting to become painful and he wasn’t sure for how much longer he could he stay calm.

Lucky for him, the older man stopped him by grabbing his hand. Chanyeol nodded, letting him know that he was ready. Jimin grabbed the condom and opened the package carefully. Just when he was about to put it on, he realize that he had actually no idea as to how to do it correctly. 

  
“Umm…” Jimin said feeling his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. “Ahat is it?” Chanyeol said, looking confused at his boyfriend.

“I don’t know how to put it on,” the young boy said biting at his lower lip. Chanyeol contained a laugh, not because he thought Jimin was dumb or something but simply because he was too cute to handle. He sat up as best as he could with Jimin still on top of him. “Pay attention,” he said looking at the dancer’s eyes. Jimin watched as Chanyeol pinched the tip of the condom and carefully started to unroll it on his throbbing cock, biting his bottom lip to suppress a moan. Jimin had to steady himself, holding on to Chanyeol's shoulders because the image of his boyfriend's pianist hands putting a condom on his dick was too sexy for him.   
As soon as the condom was on, Chanyeol laid back again and spread his legs as much as he could. Jimin spread more lube on his dick before aligning with the older man's entrance and slowly started to push it in. He did find some restrain even with all the preparations. His penis was obviously bigger that his fingers. Once he was all the way in, he took a moment to catch his breath. Chanyeol felt so tight around him that it was making him dizzy. He looked down and saw that Chanyeol was also trying to calm his heart, eyes closed and head thrown back. Jimin’s thick cock making him feel so full. It could have been seconds but for Jimin, it felt like an eternity until Chanyeol gave him the green light to start moving. He started rolling his hips, slowly at first, afraid of hurting his boyfriend. With every thrust, Jimin moaned more and more. He felt so good.

 

Jimin's thrust are sensual, passionate and yet almost animalistic. It makes the older man's eyes roll up into his skull and make his body feel like it's on fire. His hands were everywhere. He grabs the sheets, the headboard, Jimin’s hair, his hair, Jimin’s arms, hips, and at one point, he even grabs the younger boy’s ass. Chanyeol looked down and the sexiest moan left his lips, seeing the way Jimin’s hips move against his body is too much for him. He throws back his head and only opens his eyes again when he feels Jimin’s forehead against his own. 

  
“I can’t hold it anymore,” the pink haired boy said in between moans. Jimin started to speed up his movements, pounding Chanyeol into the mattress. A few seconds later, Jimin was trembling on top of the rapper. A loud and sinful moan echoed in the room, sending shivers down Chanyeol's back. Jimin was quick to hide his face at the crook of his  boyfriend's neck, panting heavily and pleasure running in every part of his body.

  
“I’m sorry.” 

Chanyeol can feel the embarrassment in the other boy's voice. He knew Jimin wasn’t going to last long. After all, it was his first time so he wasn’t upset that he hadn’t cum. He started to pet Jimin’s hair, as well as giving small kisses on the top of his head.

  
“It’s okay baby.” He was almost ready to tell Jimin that it was probably time for them to sleep and to go and finish himself off  when he felt the other boy's hand wrap around his hard erection. He didn’t even have time to protest. Before he could even understand what was happening, Jimin’s hand started to move up and down at a fast pace, rubbing his tip every time it went up and adding pressure every time it went down. Chanyeol was a mess and with Jimin’s lips kissing his neck, he came, all over their stomachs and chests. Jimin pulled out slowly,headed straight to the bathroom to throw away the condom and got a wet towel to clean them both. 

A few minutes later, they were back in each other’s arms. Chanyeol was petting Jimin’s hair and whispering sweet nothings to him. Jimin finally started to feel the lack of sleep in the past week, too exhausted to move or even speak. He fell asleep to one last thought,  _they were in Hoseok's bed_

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how long it took me to write this! After attending the EXOr'DIUM and Getting to see Park Chanyeol right in front of me (front row! It was like the hunger games to get there) I had to take my time to process that man! Jimin and Chanyeol are both my Bias and every time I see them together my heart feels so full of love !!!


End file.
